El Jigglypuff que no podía cantar
by KwZ
Summary: Un sujeto se encuentra un Jigglypuff que no podía hablar ni mucho menos cantar, los años pasan y ¡Oh sorpresa!


El jigglypuff que no sabía cantar  
  
Tenía 18 años cuando trabajaba con la enfermera Joy, me ofrecí como voluntario ese verano porque finalmente me había rendido de seguir entrenando a mi equipo pokémon, sentí que lo mío no eran las batallas, ya que me gustaba mucho ayudar a los demás, aparte sentía horrible cuando era derrotado por niños más pequeños que yo.  
  
Era una de las tardes más calurosas de ese verano cuando llegó a nuestro centro pokémon una pequeña Jigglypuff, se veía realmente cansada y tenía heridas por todo su redondo y esponjado cuerpo.  
  
"Tal vez fue esa parvada de Spearrows malignos" dijo la enfermera Joy, yo personalmente me ocupé de llevarla a la sala de cuidados intensivos. "No tiene placa ni matricula de entrenador" le dije a la enfermera luego de dejar tendida a la pequeña Jigglypuff sobre una cama.  
  
"En ese caso debe de ser una Jigglypuff salvaje, me parece extraño que viniera sola hasta este centro pokémon". Me dijo la enfermera Joy tratando de explicar el porque esa Jigglypuff se encontraba ahí. "Los pokémon son muy inteligentes" le dije, "Tal vez se dio cuenta que le ayudaríamos en este lugar".  
  
La pequeña Jigglypuff se recuperó rápidamente. Para comprobar si estaba completamente bien me puse unos audífonos a prueba de sonido y le di un micrófono a Jigglypuff, ya que es muy sabido que a todos los jigglypuffs les encanta hacer alarde de su habilidad para cantar.  
  
Mi sorpresa fue enorme cuando me di cuenta que no quería cantar, tomaba el micrófono y lo arrojaba al suelo, para después inflarse en señal de enojo. Inmediatamente lo conté lo ocurrido a la enfermera Joy. "Tal vez no esté de humor para cantar, recuerda que los jigglypuff son pokémon muy caprichosos."  
  
Sospeché desde el principio que algo no estaba bien con esa Jigglypuff, muchas veces intenté que cantara, le construía pequeños escenarios y reunía a los demás pokémon que se encontraban en el centro pokémon. Pero su reacción siempre era la misma.  
  
Preocupado le dije a la enfermera Joy que tal vez era un problema físico. Lo revisamos y mis temores eran evidentes, las cuerdas vocales de Jigglypuff estaban extrañamente dañadas, por eso nunca la habíamos escuchado cantar. La situación de la pequeña Jigglypuff me conmovió de tal manera que decidí llevarla a mi casa cuando el verano terminara.  
  
Al principio Jigglypuff se sintió incómoda en ese lugar, pero no podía permitir que rondara en el mundo salvaje, tenía miedo que fuera atacada y, al no poder usar su habilidad del canto, no podría sobrevivir.  
  
Conseguí un trabajo a los 19 años, en una tienda de productos pokémon, durante el día iba al trabajo y en las noches regresaba a mi casa donde Jigglypuff me daba la bienvenida abrazándome mi pierna, yo le daba croquetas especiales para pokémon, las cuales estaban deliciosas, pues incluso yo las comía. La mayoría de las noches trabajaba con Jigglypuff y trataba de entrenar sus cuerdas vocales, se dice que algunos Murkrows aprenden a decir palabras humanas mediante el uso de la repetición, yo no quería que Jigglypuff aprendiera a hablar como lo humanos, ni tampoco esperaba que cantara una canción melodiosa. Me conformara con que pudiera decir "jiggly jiggly" como hacen todos los jigglypuffs. Debo aceptar que hubo noches en la que la desesperación me corroía. Me cansaba mis cuerdas vocales al decir "Jiggly" y "puff" toda la noche, mientras Jigglypuff me veía atentamente con esos ojos tan enormes.  
  
Una noche que parecía cualquiera me desesperé y grité todo lo que pude, para después caer de rodillas y llorar desconsolado.  
  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que una mano cálida me tomaba por la espalda. "Te escuché gritar y la puerta estaba abierta, sé que has estado trabajando muy duro por esta pequeña Jigglypuff, admiro mucho eso".  
  
Era la enfermera Joy, la misma que hoy en día es mi esposa.  
  
Después de un tiempo debo admitir que la presencia de Joy en mi casa ponía de mal humor a Jigglypuff, eran celos tal vez porque sentía que la atención que tenía hacia ella había disminuido, pero no era verdad, todas las noches seguí intentando, y seguí tratando de hacer que Jigglypuff pudiera decir alguna palabra, y Joy por supuesto me ayudaba, siempre me apoyaba, pues entre los dos intentábamos juntos noche tras noche.  
  
Después que nació mi pequeño hijo, Jigglypuff pareció calmarse un poco ya que para ella me encontraba en la casa todo el día, solo que más pequeño, veía como con ternura jugaban entre los dos, por supuesto que consideraba a Jigglypuff como una hija mía.  
  
Me pareció increíble que las primeras palabras de mi hijo hubieran sido "Jiggly", tan pronto pudo articular más su vocabulario, se unió a Joy y a mí en nuestra misión de hacer hablar a Jigglypuff, quien ahora veía con sus enormes ojos a tres personas repitiendo "Jigglys" y "Puffs" una y otra vez. Mi hijo heredó mi desesperación y siempre terminaba dormido en el sofá.  
  
Aun recuerdo la primera vez que pensé que Jigglypuff habló, seguíamos Joy y yo con las repeticiones y escuchamos un "Jiggly" venir de algún lado, era mi hijo con una grabadora. "Pensé que si lo grabábamos y le poníamos en Repeat sería más fácil para nosotros."  
  
"Si hijo, pero para que esto de resultado necesitamos contacto humano, una grabación no capta el momento mismo de cuando el habla sale de la garganta" dijo Joy para tratar de explicar el porqué nuestro método.  
  
Joy ayudó mucho para que mi paciencia con Jigglypuff durara tantos años, pero llegó un día en el que nuevamente me desesperé y rompí a llorar al ver los enormes ojos de Jigglypuff. Nuevamente sentí algo en la espalda, pero esta vez era algo esponjoso.  
  
"jiggly"  
  
¡No podía caber de felicidad! "¡Dijo jiggly!" "¡Dijo jiggly!" comencé a gritar como loco por toda la casa. Tomé a Jigglypuff y salí a la calle a gritar "¡Jiggly! ¡Jiggly!" mientras Jigglypuff también decía al mismo tiempo que yo: "jiggly-jiggly, jigglypuff". Al desfile se nos unieron Joy y mi hijo. Los tres ibamos por toda la ciudad gritando eufóricamente "¡Jiggly!", mientras las personas se asomaban por la ventana asustadas por el escándalo.  
  
Sin duda alguna ese fue el día más feliz de mi vida, mis lágrimas de frustración se habían convertido en lágrimas de felicidad. Sabía que nuestro esfuerzo finalmente había dado frutos.  
  
Sentía que si Jigglypuff ahora podía hablar, también podría cantar. Y creo que ese fue mi error, desobedecí el método de la repetición, pues yo confiaba que Jigglypuff si podría cantar. Al siguiente día preparé como loco un escenario en la plaza, traje bocinas y un micrófono, repartí anuncios por todas partes y finalmente la noche de Jigglypuff llegó. Subió al escenario sola, una luz la iluminaba solo a ella. Y comenzó a cantar... era una canción ronca que provocó el enojo del público reunido que comenzó a abuchearla. Jigglypuff se sintió muy triste y decepcionada. La llevamos a la casa y al día siguiente desapareció.  
  
Huyó. La vergüenza la hizo escapar. Buscamos como locos por todas partes, preguntábamos a todas las personas que conocíamos, repartimos volantes, avisamos a las oficiales Jenny, a los líderes de gimnasio hasta que finalmente nos llegó un reporte de un centro pokémon a donde había llegado una Jigglypuff herida con la matricula que buscábamos. Los vellos de mis brazos estaban erizados esperando lo peor, mis manos estaban completamente frías, y Joy me decía que mi rostro estaba completamente pálido.  
  
Cuando llegamos al atardecer, la oficial Joy que manejaba ese centro nos dio las malas noticias, ella era prima tercera de mi esposa y nos llevó a los tres junto con Jigglypuff, nos dijo que había sido atacada violentamente por una manada de pokémon salvajes desconocidos y que era probable que no sobreviviría la noche. Al recibir la noticia y al verla tendida sobre la cama mi corazón se partió a la mitad y comencé a llorar. Mi esposa también lloró y mi hijo siguió, la enfermera Joy también comenzó a llorar al vernos en ese estado.  
  
"Yo solo quería que cantara" dije entre lágrimas. Jigglypuff entonces comenzó a cantar con la misma voz ronca que tenía, la ternura y el sentimiento con el que cantaba terminaron por conmoverme más. Jigglypuff siguió cantando con su voz ronca y quejumbrosa hasta que todos los que nos encontrábamos en el hospital nos quedamos dormidos, incluso los demás pokémon enfermos y todo aquel que pasó y escuchó una nota de la canción ronca de amor de Jigglypuff.  
  
¿Y saben qué?  
  
Todas las personas que escuchamos esa canción aquella tarde, seguimos pensando que fue la canción más hermosa que jamás hubiéramos escuchado.  
  
Dedicado a mi gato pichirilo: Perdón por no creer que si estabas realmente enfermo. 


End file.
